Fire Emblem: Thief of the Falchion
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: The Falchion has stolen. Chrom must find it before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fire Emblem. It characters belong to Nintendo.**

"The Falchion, a majestic weapon. Made out of the strongest metals. It's said to be unbreakable. It has been used to slay the greatest of evils and bring peace. It belongs to only one. Chrom, the king of Ylisse. Fitting that it belongs to a king. But soon, it will have a new owner."

A cloak figure stands outside of the castle walls. He looks up and sees the immense height of the wall. The figure pulls out two hooks. He slams a hook into the wall. The figure places the other hook into the wall. The figure takes out a hook and moves it higher, in order to climb higher. Little bits of the wall from out after each hook went in.

He reaches the top of the wall. The figures looks to the castle. He examines and admires the details of the architecture, like how the bricks were stacked perfectly.

The figure sees a bedroom. The light came through the open window.

The king, Chrom closes the window. The room went black.

"He's going to asleep. Time to climb to his room."

The figure looks to left and sees two guards coming his way. The guards were talking to each other, so they didn't see the figure.

Acting on instinct, the figure jumps into a tree. He lands on a branch, but the branch broke. The figure hits the ground. A few leaves fall on top of him.

The figure stands up. He feels his arms and legs to see if something is wrong. He didn't feel anything wrong.

The figure slowly walk towards the wall. The figure begins to climb that wall to Chrom's room.

The figure glances at the wall, to making sure that guards aren't seeing him.

The figure reaches Chrom's window. He opens the window and climbs through the window. The figure gently places his feet on the floor.

The figure looks ahead to Chrom's bedroom. Chrom sleeps with his wife, Sumia.

The figure looks over to the right wall and sees the Fachion on a table. The figure slowly walk to the sword.

He looks back and forth at Chrom and the Fachion. The figure grabs the sword. He smiles triumphantly.

"All too easy." He thought.

The figure is startled by a baby crying. The figure tracks crying to room right next to Chrom's bed. He looks through at sees a baby crib.

"I forget. They have a baby."

This wakes up Sumia. Sumia stands up from her bed. Sumia looks over and sees the figure. Sumia vision is blurred.

"I'll have to get out of here."

The figure runs to the door and opens it.

Sumia vision is cleared and sees the Figure. Sumia, following her instinct, she charges at the figure. The figure turns around to see Sumia charging at him.

The figure is push to floor, with Sumia on top of him. The sword is fling away to the wall.

Chrom begins to wake and looks to the door. He sees Sumia on top of the intruder.

"What are you doing in my home!" Sumia said defensively.

"Just taking the Falchion."

The figure punches Sumia, sending her back into the room. The figure grabs the Falchion and runs down the hallway.

Chrom rushes to Sumia's aid. He places his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Sumia?" Chrom asked concerned.

"I'm okay. Chrom, He took your sword." Sumia said.

"What!" Chrom said shock by this.

Chrom runs outside his room and chases after the thief.

 _The figure_

He peaks his head and sees two royal guards, blocking the stairs. The figure grabs a hook from behind his back.

The figure hears footsteps coming to hip rapidly. The Figure glances back and sees Chrom dashing to him.

The figure dashes towards the guards. One of the guards tries to stab the Figure, but the figure dodges. The figure stabs the guard's hand with his hook.

The guard screams in pain. The figure kicks the guard into the other one. The figure runs down the stairs in my haste.

Chrom runs by the guards, without even looking at them.

The figure reaches the throne room. The figure sees the front door and run to it. He runs past a few guards, who immediately start chase after him.

The figure opens the front door and runs out to the courtyard.

The figure runs from the castle. He looks around for an escape route. He spots a horse being escort by its trainer. The figure charges at the trainer.

Chrom and the guards exit the castle and chase after the figure.

"Look out!" Chrom yelled to the trainer.

The trainer looks to Chrom, then is kicked away by the Figure.

The figure climbs onto the horse and rides him to wall.

The guards tend to the trainer, but Chrom still chases.

The figure rides the horse on top of a flight stairs. The figure reaches the top of the wall. He rides the horse of the wall.

When the horse hit the ground, all of its leg broke. The figure runs from the forest and disappers into the forest.

Chrom reaches the edge of the wall. He looks around desperately for the figure. He couldn't find him. Chrom screams angrily into the air.


	2. The Bar

**I don't own theses characters. They belong to Nintendo.**

Chrom runs into his room and sees Sumia cradling Lucina in her arms. Chrom runs over to Sumia.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked concerned.

"It's alright. I just happy that he didn't harm Lucina." Sumia said. She looks at the sleeping baby and smiles.

Chrom goes into his closet and grabs his gear.

"Chrom?" Sumia said puzzled.

"I have to find the Falchion."

"Okay. But I'm coming with you."

"Sumia, you can't-. Wait, did you just say you're coming with me?" Chrom said puzzled.

"Yes. Where you problems are, it's mine too."

"This person could be very dangerous. He broke into the castle without alerting the guards."

"I've been through worst, Chrom. So don't give me, that logic." Sumia said bluntly.

Chrom smiles at his wife's dedication to him.

"Thank you. Let's go."

"First. I need to put Lucina back into cradle."

Chrom smiles.

 _Later_

Chrom rides on the back of Sumia's Pegasus. They were far in the sky and could see miles of the land. Sumia Pegasus begins to fly down and to a tavern.

They land outside of a tavern. Chrom and Sumia jump off the Pegasus and walk to the tavern.

"Are you sure that the thief will be here?" Sumia asks.

"If he isn't here. Then he'll have to deal with army soldiers coming to every tavern in down. Not to mention, patrolling the roads."

Chrom walks to the door and kicks it down. He walks in. Everyone in the bar was looking at him. Not in honour to see the king, but more mockingly.

Chrom walks to the bartender.

"Well, well. It's Chrom. What brings you to my humble bar?"

"Spare me the jokes! Have you seen anyone carrying my sword?" Chrom asks impatiently.

"Well, I might know."

"Where is he?" Chrom asks a little less impatient.

"Depends. How much do you got?"

Chrom grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him in. the Bartender is frighten by Chrom's actions.

"Don't test me." Chrom steadily grows impatience.

The others in the bar, stand up. Ready to gang up on Chrom and attack him.

Sumia pulls Chrom away from the bartender, for his sake and Bartender's.

"Chrom. What are you doing?" Sumia said bluntly.

Chrom realizing his mistake, is frighten by this.

"I'm sorry."

"Listen. If you want to know where the guy. I'll tell you."

Chrom looks back at the bartender.

"He said that he was going to steal a horse and head off into the desert." The bartender said quickly.

"Do you know where he's going steal the horse?"

"That's all I know. Now get out my bar!" The Bartender said, sick of Chrom being in here.

Chrom and Sumia walk back to the door. They didn't look at anyone.

"Next time, you're going to need more than your wife to save you!" bartender said, trying to be tough.

However, Chrom and Sumia ignores him.

When Chrom and Sumia were outside, they discuss what just happen.

"What was that?" Sumia ask angry.

"I lost control. I didn't mean to." Chrom said.

"Chrom, I understand what you're going through. But you can't just threaten someone like. The people like you. Don't mess it up."

"I'm sorry." Chrom said disappointed in himself.

Chrom and Sumia climb back onto the Pegasus.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Anyway I can improve it? Let me know.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	3. The Thief's surprise

The thief strolls into a horse stable. The Falchion is hold on holders on his back

The thief takes a gander at each of the horses. Deciding which one, he'll use to escape. He finds a horse, that suit his need. The horse is young, with long legs to help to increase its speeds. The horse is brown, the area around the heels is white.

The thief opens the gate and enters the pen.

The thief tries to climb onto the horse. He pulls himself up by placing his hand on the horse's back. But the horse just shakes him off. The Thief the ground, and causing dust to scatter.

The Thief looks up the horse, in annoyance.

"Stupid horse."

The thief stands right back. He tries to climb the horse again.

"Stop!" Chrom yells.

The thief looks back to the door, and sees Chrom and Sumia. The thief is surprise at how they discovered him.

"You are very foolish."

"How did you know, I'll be here."

"I didn't. I send guards to every stable."

"Shoot." The thief whispers disappointedly.

"Give me the Falchion and give you a light punishment."

"There is no way, I'm going to prison!" the thief declared.

The thief leaves the pen and stands towards Chrom.

"I've already stole your sword. Might as well, kill the king."

The thief pulls the Falchion from his back and points to Chrom.

"You don't want to kill." Chrom said calmly.

"Why are you asking you this?" the thief ask annoyed. He wanted to get this over with.

"You could have killed me in my sleep. But you didn't."

The thief charges at Chorm. He swings his sword to Chrom's chest, but Chrom pulls out a rapider from holsters and blocks the strike.

Chrom takes a steps and extends his sword to the thief.

The thief sees Chrom's angry, tired of the thief.

The thief runs away to escape. But then, Sumia crashes through the ceiling with her peagus. She lands on the ground and points her lance at the thief.

"Can I just give you the sword? Than you can let me go?" the thief barges.

"No." Chrom said.

"Dammit." the thief swore to himself.

The Thief charges at Chrom, he plans to impale Chrom with his own sword. However, Chrom just moves out of the way, and the Thief runs past him.

Chrom grabs the cloak that the thief wore and slams the thief to the ground.

The Thief grumbles.

Chrom grabs Falchion from the thief's hand.

"Okay, you win. I'll go with you." The Thief said disappointingly.

Chrom pulls the thief by the arm and starts to pull him back to the prison.

"You'll have a lot to answer." Chrom said.

"Yeah, I know that."

 **I have no excuse for taking so long. I hope you enjoy the story.**


End file.
